Biola Suho
by Des Parfaits
Summary: Disaat senja dan Yixing menanyakan sesuatu kepada Suho / "Seperti biola. Itulah cinta." [Sulay]


Kim Joonmyeon dan Zhang Yixing sebagai _cast_ milik Tuhan. Semua alur di cerita yang bergenre tentang friendship dan cinta ini murni milik saya. Mohon maaf jika terlalu banyak pengulangan kata karena—harap maklum—diksi saya yang memang kurang dan masih dalam kategori amatir.

Let's check this one out!

Biola Suho

.

Aku baru paham apa maksud dari ibuku yang selalu bilang, "Jangan selalu memakan obat jika hanya sakit ringan. Kau itu, sedikit-sedikit obat." Dari pernyataan itu aku dapat menyimpulkan tentang dampak yang ditimbulkan dari "sedikit-sedikit obat". Kalian pernah berfikir? Jika tubuh kita sering di suplai oleh bahan kimia dalam artian obat yang telah diracik oleh pabrik, lama kelamaan tubuh kita akan kebal terhadap obat-obatan dan jika itu terjadi, bagaimana saat kita sakit parah dan tidak ada obat yang mempan untuk membasmi penyakit kita? Hell!

Tidak. Di sini aku tidak akan membahas tentang kimia, farmasi, atau kesehatan sekalipun. Itu hanya _intermezzo_ karena apa yang akan aku ceritakan berhubungan dengan kata "kekebalan" tersebut.

Hal apapun yang sering kita alami, baik itu rutinitas sampai hal yang tak sengaja kita temui, sebagai contoh; bertemu seseorang, dan itu terjadi secara berulang-ulang pasti akan menimbulkan dampak "kekebalan". Maksudku "kebal" dalam artian terbiasa. Apa yang aku alami ini di luar dugaanku. Aku, yang menurutku sendiri termasuk dalam golongan orang tertutup, tidak banyak bicara, dan bahkan sulit untuk berbaur dengan orang lain, dapat dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta. Demi apa, jika memikirkan hal itu sungguh membuatku ngeri sendiri. Apa aku laki-laki murahan? Kurasa tidak. Toh waktu dimana aku merasakan jatuh cinta pada seseorang aku tak akan woro-woro kepada teman-temanku, apalagi kepada orang yang bersangkutan. Perasaan yang kupendam sendiri, dan yang aneh, entah bagaimana caranya atau memang aku yang tanpa sadar menunjukkan rasa cintaku pada doi, mereka tahu akan hal itu. Oke, aku tak ingin bersu'udzhon dahulu, tetapi setelah aku pikir dan ingat-ingat lagi, mereka hanya memanfaatkan perasaan cintaku ini hanya untuk kesenangan mereka semata. Argh! Hell no! Zhang Yixing bodoh!

Aku sudah memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka dengan di dasari oleh cinta, tapi mereka mempermainkanku. Sakit hati? Sungguh. Terlebih-lebih saat aku merasakan cinta pertama pada seorang laki-laki tampan bak seorang karakter tokoh manga di komik karya Fujizawa Shizuki yang sering kubaca. Tapi apa? Ujung-ujungnya dia mencampakkanku dan pergi bersama laki-laki yang kuakui memang imut seperti panda karena kantung hitam di bawah matanya itu. Sudahlah. Masa lalu biarlah berlalu. Bukan takut untuk mengingatnya, tetapi memang sudah habis masa untuk diingat, dalam artian lain—LUPAKAN!

"Yixing? Kau ingin makan sup atau kecap asin?"

Suara merdu membuyarkan lamunanku. Detik pertama aku hanya mengerjapkan mata, detik kedua aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, detik ketiga aku menatap sosok tampan di hadapanku, cukup lama sampai detik ke sekian aku baru sadar tanganku masih menuangkan botol berisi kecap asin ke dalam mangkuk supku. Ya. Mangkuk supku. Kecap asin. Pasti sangat enak bukan? Ya, aku tahu. Aku tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Yixing? Memangnya enak sup dengan kecap asin sebanyak itu?"

Lho? Ada yang salah sup dengan kecap asin? Bukannya lebih banyak lebih terasa hangat dengan sensasi pedas?

"Oy! Zhang Yixing! Supmu sudah berubah hitam!"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Loading.

Tiga detik.

"OMONA!" Aku tersentak, "Suho-ya? Kenapa kau tidak mencegahku? Kukira ini _pepper_." omelku pada laki-laki bernama Suho yang ada di hadapanku saat ini. Tunggu, kenapa aku mengomel?

"Aku sudah berusaha mencegahmu, tapi kau terlanjur tenggelam dalam lautan fantasimu," jawabnya santai. Fantasi? Jadi dari tadi aku berfantasi? Melamun begitu? Ah ya Tuhan, ini gara-gara kutipan dari ibuku tentang obat-obatan -_-

Helaan nafas panjang ku tarik. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan ibuku atau obat-obatan yang dengan tiba-tiba masuk ke otakku begitu saja, bukan? Hahaha sungguh konyol jika aku melakukan itu, minimal merutuk dalam hatilah.

"Kau akan tetap memakan sup itu?" tanya Suho. Yang dapat aku tangkap adalah nada sarkatis beserta raut jijik di wajahnya. Aku melirik supku, secara otomatis perutku mual mendadak. Melihat kuah sup yang sudah menghitam saja aku tak sanggup apalagi memakannya, "Tidak. Aku masih mencintai lambungku." Suho tertawa ringan, "Jadi kau frustasi dengan kisah cintamu itu sampai-sampai saat ini kau beralih jatuh cinta pada organ tubuh? Ckckck. Yixing, kau menyedihkan." Ya. Aku memang menyedihkan, dan aku frustasi meski dalam kadar yang masih normal, tapi hei~

"Wajar kalau aku mencintai organ tubuhku, lebih-lebih ini adalah organ tubuhku sendiri. Kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana? Apalagi karena benda itu." Ku tatap horor sup yang masih tergeletak di depanku.

"Oke, Yixing, aku tak tahu entah sejak kapan kau suka membahas hal ilmiah akhir-akhir ini, tapi bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" Suho membereskan barang-barangnya. Mulai dari laptop, _papper_, bulpoint, sampai biola putih juga ada di meja kami. Aku mengangguk, "Baik."

Sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan siapa laki-laki bernama Suho ini. Kim Joonmyeon atau sering kami panggil Suho. Teman satu kampusku namun berbeda jurusan. Aku seni lebih tepatnya tari sedangkan dia oceanografi. Sudah lama kami saling kenal meski baru bertemu saat ospek lalu, dan hanya—ingat—hanya kepada Suho aku berbicara panjang lebar tentang ini itu termasuk masalah cintaku. Di awal aku bicara tak akan bercerita kepada siapa-siapa, bukan? Tentunya untuk Suho kuberi pengecualian. Alasannya? Entah. Aku pun tak tahu kenapa aku bisa selancar itu saat bercerita kepadanya. Mungkin dia ada bakat menjadi tempat sampah mungkin? Hehehe bercanda.

Tentang pendeskripsian seorang Kim Joonmyeon? Dia itu laki-laki, sama sepertiku. Lebih pendek beberapa senti dariku, tapi lebih tampan dia daripada aku. Aku akui itu karena memang Suho itu tampan, sangat tampan malah. Awal bertemu dengannya saja aku harus di dera rasa takut, apa dia manusia? Kenapa seperti malaikat? Berlebihan? Terserah. Dan dia itu anak orang kaya. Ups~

"Yixing, kau bisa bermain alat musik?"

Aku membenahi letak topiku dan menyelempangkan tas di bahu saat Suho bertanya seperti itu. Aku menengadah, "Hanya bisa piano." Suho mengangguk seraya mengelus dagu yang aku yakini pasti sangat mulus itu. Hehehe.

"Duduk kemari, kuda aneh."

Aku mendengus sebal. Hanya Suho yang memanggilku seperti itu. Aku tahu itu hanya plesetan dari kata unicorn. Namun tetap saja aku menuruti apa katanya. Suho merebahkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput pinggir sungai Han. Ya, kami sedang berada di tempat indah itu.

"Kau tidak ada cerita lagi?" Aku menoleh, "Memangnya aku pendongeng?" Suho terkikik. Oh lihat! Matanya menghilang. Itu salah satu hal yang aku suka dari temanku satu ini. Saat ia tertawa pasti terlihat sangat indah. Eh?

"Kau memang pendongeng. Bawakan aku sebuah cerita cinta menyedihkanmu itu lagi," pintanya. Sontak aku membulatkan mata, "Ya! Kenapa harus itu? Kau tak bosan? Aku sudah mengulangnya beberapa kali sampai tak jarang kau tertidur. Kau pasti sudah bosan, eoh?" Ku tinju pelan lengannya, dia hanya menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tak pernah bosan. Jika mendengar cerita itu, aku bisa menangkap sisi polos darimu. Ya meski overall kau memang polos dan—manis."

Tuhan, kenapa wajahku memanas? Pasti pipiku merona. Topi, lindungi tuanmu ini!

"Tidak. Aku tak akan membahas itu lagi." jawabku pada akhirnya. Kulirik Suho hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman menenangkannya.

Hening. Yang terdengar hanya hembusan angin sore yang lembut menerpa wajah kami masing-masing. Ku pejamkan mataku untuk meresapi sentuhannya. Membiarkan beban-beban kecil ikut melayang bersamanya. Cukup lama sampai otakku memerintah untuk membuka mata dan menangkap sosok di sebelahku. Suho, laki-laki itu juga memejamkan matanya dengan bibir merah muda terkatup rapat. Kudengar suara deheman lembut darinya. Sepertinya dia sedang menggumam sebuah lagu. Entah. Pada intinya aku menikmati pemandangan ini. Suho, temanku yang tampan. Hohoho.

Beralih pada air sungai di depan yang nampak berkilau diterpa sinar senja dan di perbatasan antara air dan langit yang tak tahu kulihat dari sudut mana, burung-burung mulai menuju pulang ke sangkar masing-masing. Aku suka suasana seperti ini.

"Suho-ya?"

"Hmm?" Kulirik dia, masih terpejam, "Kau pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang aku alami?" Sepertinya topikku menarik perhatiannya dengan bukti dia langsung membuka mata dan menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mengangguk, "Ya. Setidaknya tak separah kau." Dia menyentil hidungku pelan. Satu kebiasannya yang tak aku sukai.

Aku mengangguk, "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"—"Hmm maksudku bagaimana caramu untuk tidak sampai mengalami "kekebalan" sepertiku?" lanjutku saat menangkap raut bingung di wajahnya. "Tidak ada. Aku membiarkan semuanya mengalir begitu saja sampai aku tahu apa yang di maksud oleh cinta itu sendiri." Dia meraih kotak biolanya. Biola yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana dan kurasa tak sambung dengan jurusan kuliah yang ia pilih. Oceanografi dengan biola—musik klasik.

Suho tersenyum lembut, "Sekarang ku tanya. Apa yang sekarang kau rasakan tentang cinta?" Dan entah kenapa jantungku serasa berdetak lebih dari normal saat ini. Gugup. Ku gigit bibir bawahku, "Eung~ aku merasakannya saat ini."

Lirih. Sangat lirih. "Hah? Apa?" Aku mengerjap, "Maksudku, aku tak begitu paham. Hanya saja jika dipikir realis aku merasa sedikit sulit jatuh cinta sekarang. Dan yang namanya sakit hati, sudah menjadi hal pokok dalam hari-hariku beberapa bulan terakhir. Kau tau sendirilah." Suho mengangguk, "Kau tak boleh menutup hati." ujarnya. Aku mengangguk lemah, "Tapi kenapa?"

Ia selesai mengelap biola putihnya kemudian meraih bow dari "tempat tidur" nya, "Karena kau belum mengerti alasan kongkrit kenapa kau mudah jatuh cinta, dan arti cinta itu sendiri." Aku mendengus sebal. Di saat-saat seperti ini Suho seperti dosen yang menerangkan kuliah statistik dan aku kurang menyukai itu. "Memangnya kau paham apa itu cinta?" Ia mengelus senar bow-nya pelan seraya mengangguk, "Secara teoriku pribadi." Aku memutar bola mata, "Cepat jelaskan padaku."

Laki-laki itu menatapku. Sedikit risih jadinya tapi debaran di dadaku menandakan bahwa aku juga senang. "Dalam bahasa manusia?" Mwo? Apa-apaan dia? Apa maksudnya dengan "dalam bahasa manusia"?

"Tentu saja." Suho mengangguk, "Perhatikan baik-baik."

Satu lagu yang sangat aku kenal, Reminiscene – Feelings Not Erased yang biasa aku mainkan dengan piano tentunya, mengalun begitu lembut dan sempurna dari gesekan antara senar bow dan senar biola Suho. Cukup lama aku tercengang dengan alunan musik itu, aku mengerjap, beralih pada sosok yang sangat piawai memainkan lagu indah itu. Suho, temanku nampak begitu menghayati permainan biolanya. Lihat wajah tampannya yang sangat damai dengan mata terpejam yang dapat aku yakini dia begitu menikmati lagu yang di bawakannya. Sampai pada ending lagu ia membuka mata. Tersenyum. Aku tersentak.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya. Ku angkat dua jempolku, "Bagus. Sangat indah." Suho tersenyum, "Coba kau mainkan lagu yang sama." Kutatap biola yang kini tengah disodorkan ke arahku. Ragu memang karena aku tidak sepiawai dia memainkan biola. Seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya, aku hanya bisa bermain piano. Beralih pada Suho. Dia masih menatapku yang dalam artian –ayolah-kumohon- kira-kira seperti itu. Ku telan berat salivaku, "B-baiklah."

Saat ujung saraf di telapak tanganku bersentuhan dengan biola itu, rasanya sungguh dramatis. Bagai seorang raja yang menyerahkan pedang pusaka kepada sang _warrior_ yang telah membela negri. Cih~ Yixing berlebihan. Oke lupakan perumpamaan bodoh barusan.

Kuletakkan badan biola di ceruk leherku, dengan jemari kiri yang menekan senar—ya setidaknya aku masih tahu bagaimana _chord_ biola. Tarik nafas, mulai menggesekkan bow, dan—

"Ngeeek~ ngookk~ ngeek~ ngookk~"

Hell! Suara apa barusan? Mirip dengkuran babi. Kupejamkan mata, bersiap mendengar ledak tawa Suho sebentar lagi. Tiga detik pertama, sunyi. Lima detik, hanya terdengar hembusan angin. Dan pada akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menoleh ke arahnya. Tatapan mata Suho lurus ke depan, begitu teduh dengan iris coklat kehitamannya yang sedikit bersembur dengan warna senja. Tak ada gelagat menahan tawa disana.

"Bagaimana?" Akhirnya dia bersuara. Ku letakkan biola itu di pangkuanku. Mengelus pelan senar yang barusan tersakiti oleh gesekan bow yang kukendalikan, "Sangat tidak bagus. Buruk. Jika kuteruskan mungkin akan merusak gendang telingaku maupun kau."

Suho menoleh. Memiringkan kepalanya hingga tercetak kesan imut dari sana. Tak baik bagi jantungku yang mulai berpacu tak kalah cepat seperti di arena pacuan kuda. "Menurutmu begitu?" Aku mengangguk. Dia menghela nafasnya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak pandai bermain biola. Jika kau yang memainkannya pasti akan terdengar sangat indah. Kau tahu sendiri kan?" jawabku cepat. Dia tersenyum, "Seperti biola. Itulah cinta."

Eh?

"Jadi, kau anggap aku tidak pandai dalam urusan cinta, sedangkan kau yang mampu mengendalikan cinta, begitu?" Suho mengorek telinganya yang mungkin berdengung karena suaraku yang memenuhi gendangnya, "Bukan begitu, aish~ kau ini." Aku mendengus sebal, "Lalu? Dan, apa hubungannya arti cinta dengan biola?"

Dia beranjak bangkit. Merentangkan kedua lengannya seperti berusaha memeluk udara dengan kepala menengadah. Kuputar bola mataku. Kenapa anak ini seperti bertele-tele? Tinggal menjelaskan padaku apa susahnya? Memangnya ada _streaching_ khusus?

"Itulah cinta." Ya ya ya. Aku tahu.

"Tak jauh beda dengan permainan biola." Kurasa cukup beda. Jarak perbedaannya malah terlampau jauh. Ini cinta, tentang perasaan dan biola, tentang alat musik. Aku benar kan? Ckck~ Suho tidak berfikir rasional.

"Sewaktu aku yang memainkannya, musik yang terdengar akan mengalun indah."

"Ya! Kau mengejekku?"

Suho tertawa renyah. Namun tak kulihat sedikitpun raut menghina di wajahnya. "Tidak. Tunggu aku selesai bicara dulu. Memang agak menjurus kesana tapi kau pasti akan setuju dengan apa yang kuucapkan sebentar lagi." Akupun terdiam.

"Sewaktu aku memberikannya padamu dan kau memainkannya, bukan alunan merdu tapi malah suara aneh yang keluar." Aku membulatkan mata, ku katupkan bibirku rapat-rapat kala Suho terlebih dulu memberikanku tatapan yang seolah berkata –diamlah-

Dia menjauhiku. Berjalan mendekati pinggir sungai. "Itulah biola." Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengatakan kata yang sama dalam 45 menit aku bersamanya disini.

"Saat berada di tangan orang yang tepat, dia akan menghasilkan suara yang indah. Mengalun merdu, merasuk ke dalam relung hati dan sanubari para penikmatnya." Dia berjongkok dan mencabut setangkai bunga daisy dan beralih menghadap ke arahku.

"Saat berada di tangan orang yang salah, dia tak akan menghasilkan hal yang sama. Melainkan sesuatu yang menyakitkan telinga para pendengar, bahkan orang-orang yang tak sengaja mendengarnya." Dia tersenyum. Memejamkan mata dan menghirup pelan aroma lembut bunga daisy itu dan detik berikutnya dia berjalan ke arahku, "Itulah cinta, Yixing."

Dia menyodorkan bunga putih itu. Aku meraihnya. "Selama ini, kau memberikan cinta kepada orang yang salah. Sama seperti biola yang kau mainkan, tak akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang indah."

"Tetapi sebaliknya. Jika kau memberikan cintamu kepada orang yang tepat—ah, kau bisa lanjutkan sendiri." Suho sudah selesai mengemas kembali biolanya dan merangkulku, "Ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah semakin sore dan hampir gelap. Aku tak ingin di omeli orangtuamu lagi karena terlambat memulangkanmu."

Diam. Lebih tepatnya mencerna semua yang barusan Suho ucapkan dan membiarkan temanku itu memeluk pundakku dan berjalan pulang. Aku harus akui, aku memang sedikit lelet dalam urusan cerna-mencerna kalimat.

Suho benar dan aku juga baru menyadarinya. Aku telah memberikan cinta dengan mudahnya dan lebih parahnya kepada orang yang salah. Dari awal aku tak pernah menyalahkan orang-orang yang pernah mengisi hari-hariku meski pada akhirnya mereka meninggalkanku itu. Aku masih terlalu takut untuk menuduhkan penyebab rasa sakit hatiku kepada mereka. Bingo! Sepenuhnya memang bukan salah mereka, bahkan disini aku lebih mengambil andil besar. Aku bukan bodoh, hanya saja sama seperti waktu aku memainkan biola Suho, aku tidak mahir seperti laki-laki itu memainkannya dan menghasilkan bunyi indah.

Aku masih menggenggam bunga daisy pemberian Suho saat kami telah sampai di depan pagar rumahku. Hari sudah gelap, entah karena jarak antara sungai Han dan rumahku memang jauh atau kami yang berjalan seperti siput, dan selama itu pula Suho terus merangkulku.

"Baik, kau cepatlah masuk dan istirahat. Jangan lupa makan karena sup beracun tadi tak jadi kau santap." Suho menyingkirkan tangannya yang masih bertengger di pundakku sedari tadi. Dan sup itu. Benar, aku harus makan sesuatu setelah ini. Kubalas dengan anggukan, Suho tersenyum, "Aku pulang. Selamat mal—"

"S-suho!" Sadar atau tidak aku menahan lengannya. Dia menoleh, "Ya?"

Hell! Bagaimana ini? Dan kenapa aku harus menghentikannya? Harusnya ku biarkan saja dia pulang, tapi dalam hati ada sesuatu yang harus aku ucapkan dan itulah alasan kenapa aku sampai menahannya. Ya, aku harus mengutarakan ini—secepatnya. "Eungh~ tentang orang yang tepat untuk ku berikan cintaku—" Raut wajahnya semakin tak mengerti seolah menunggu kelanjutan kalimatku.

"—bolehkah aku memberikannya padamu?" Bingo! Dan kini wajahnya yang semula bingung, dapat kulihat ekspresi terkejut disana. Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?

Suho berdehem membuatku tersadar dengan tangan yang menggenggam lengannya cukup erat. Ih~ Yixing memalukan. "M-maksudmu? Oh, maksudku, apa kau sungguh-sungguh?" Aku menengadah seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk ke dagu, "Kurasa begitu."

Kali ini senyum malaikat itu terkembang seiring tangannya yang mengusak surai coklatku lembut, "Tentu saja, Yixing." Dan detik berikutnya dapat kurasakan pipi kananku basah, membuat wajahku memanas seketika. Ugh~ seperti inikah cinta yang sesungguhnya? Walau dengan awal yang sangat konyol dan Suho tak menyatakan balik cintanya secara langsung, namun aku dapat merasa artian "alunan indah biola" dari kecupan singkat tadi. Bye "kekebalan" dan selamat datang "alunan indah biola". Aaah! Saranghae kawanku, Kim Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

The End

* * *

Oh, hai. Dae kembali dengan satu fanfic baru yang menurut Dae pribadi mungkin ada suasana berbeda dari fanfic-fanfic yang sebelumnya Dae buat. Genre? Mungkin. Karena memang sebelumnya Dae belum pernah bikin fanfic dengan plot yang semacam ini terutama pada kedua main cast-nya. Semoga readers menyukai dan jika ada kritik dan saran silahkan curahkan di kantor pos—aha! Maksudnya **review**. Terima kasih :)

Tambahan, untuk para readers yang menunggu (kalo memang ada) kelanjutan Werewolves vs. Vampire dan THAT XX, mohon bersabar karena naskah masih _in progress_. Selain ide yang masih setengah matang, keterbatasan waktu dan ruang gerak juga kurang mumpuni -_- Mohon maaf jika _update_-nya sedikit lama.


End file.
